Sunset
by celengdebu
Summary: Melihat matahari sore! Kesempatan bersama Daichi menjelang kelulusan yang tidak akan disia-siakan Suga, entah setelah ini akan berpisah atau tetap bersama. Drabble. Daichi x Suga.


Disclaimer : Haikyū! - Haruichi Furudate

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

. 

* * *

.

.

"Kayuh lebih kencang dong, Daichiiiiii!" lengking teriakan memecah jalan disusul tawa rendah yang renyah, Daichi melirik sekilas dan tersenyum sembari mengarahkan sepeda menyusuri turunan, berhati-hati agar tak menabrak sesuatu atau mereka akan terpental. Rasanya sulit berkonsentrasi jika Suga berada terlalu dekat seperti ini.

"YAHOOOOOOOOO!"

Tawa pemuda itu selalu terdengar merdu di telinganya.

"Ayolah Daichi! Kakimu kan panjang, kayuh lebih cepat atau kita ketinggalan!" ancam Suga tak rela. Daichi terkekeh, dia bisa merasakan pemuda itu ikut tersenyum meski yang dapat diliriknya hanyalah pinggang Suga yang berdiri seraya berpegangan pada bahunya. Jari-jari Suga menggerut kasar jaket Daichi, sementara lengan lainnya terangkat tinggi merasakan angin, berusaha agar tidak terhuyung. Kontras dengan teriakannya yang menggema sepanjang jalan.

"CEPAT DONG!"

"Kalau kulakukan, kau akan terpental dari sini dan wajahmu bisa terbentur aspal. Memangnya kau mau ditertawakan oleh Asahi karena datang ke pesta kelulusan dengan muka memar? Jatuh dari sepeda itu tidak keren lho," sindir Daichi sambil terbahak, Suga merengut sebal kemudian memukul lengannya.

"Asahi tidak akan begitu!" jawabnya sewot dan beralih menjambak rambut di sisi-sisi kepala Daichi, sukses membuat pemuda itu menarik tuas rem karena kaget. Beruntung refleknya merespon cepat meski nyaris menabrak pembatas. Sepertinya latihan keras selama bertahun-tahun di lapangan voli benar-benar memperlihatkan efek yang bagus.

Pun, Daichi tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengomel.

"Hampir saja! Lain kali jangan mengejutkan begitu! Kau mau kita berdua berakhir di rumah sakit?" tegurnya setengah hati sebelum kembali mengayuh, dipelankannya laju roda sambil sesekali menengok kalau-kalau ada mobil lewat di jalan tersebut, beruntung sore itu cukup lengang dan Daichi menghela napas panjang.

Suga mencibir maksimum, enggan disalahkan, "Makanya cepat sedikit! Kau kan sudah janji untuk memperlihatkan matahari tenggelam sebelum aku berangkat ke Tokyo! Janji adalah hutang, tahu! Oi, depan! Lihat depan!" kilahnya dengan kepala merunduk hingga suaranya terdengar nyaring di telinga Daichi. Pemuda itu melengos sambil mempercepat putaran kakinya.

"Memangnya sudah pasti?"

"Kuliahnya dimulai tengah tahun ini!" Suga berdecak mengingatkan, "Kau sendiri yang bilang akan menyusul secepatnya."

"Aku pernah bilang begitu?"

"Kujambak nih!"

Daichi terbahak lagi, tubuhnya dicondongkan selagi matanya mengrenyit menyisir jalan.

 _Janji tetap saja janji._

 _Bukan begitu?_

Angin sore berhembus dari arah danau, meniup lembut anak rambut Daichi dan menggoyang rerumputan. Daichi menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kesejukan yang menenangkan, bunyi gemerisik dari pepohonan, juga aroma maskulin samar dari seseorang yang tak lelah berseru dari belakang. Sejurus rasa hangat meresap sampai ke dadanya, menyelipkan damai dan lega.

Tak sabar, Suga spontan melompat turun begitu Daichi berhenti, tak menunggu pemuda itu memarkir sepedanya di tepi danau, tempat paling spesial yang ditemukannya saat mengasingkan diri setelah kalah dalam pertandingan melawan Seijou. Sorot mata Daichi mengamati langkah Suga yang gembira, ikut tenggelam dalam seruan riuh rendah dan pundak yang selalu ingin dilindunginya. Kilau permukaan danau yang memantulkan warna merah dedaunan melengkapi keriangan Suga, membuat Daichi tersenyum mengerti dan berkedik menanggapi.

Suga berbalik pelan sembari memandang ke arahnya, seolah dimandikan oleh cahaya jingga yang mulai menyeruak. Sudut bibirnya terangkat dan lengannya dilambaikan antusias.

"Cepat kemari! Nanti tidak keburu!" serunya antara mengajak dan memaksa. Dua lengannya terentang mengundang Daichi untuk segera turun dan bergabung di tempat itu, bersama Suga.

Daichi mengangguk dengan cengir lebar, meninggalkan sepedanya dan bergegas melangkah. Suga menarik lengannya dengan sigap seperti hal paling wajar di dunia. Mulut pemuda itu bergumam mengagumi, dengan burung-burung beterbangan dari tepi danau, matahari yang perlahan berpulang, irama pohon yang bergerak searah, serta warna kemerahan yang menyilaukan. Pemandangan yang sangat luar biasa hingga Suga spontan menganga.

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum ada serangga yang masuk," seringai Daichi sembari menggunakan telunjuknya untuk mendorong dagu Suga. Pemuda itu menepis seraya menjulurkan lidahnya ketus, kemudian menerawang ke seberang seolah tak mau tertinggal meski hanya satu adegan. Pelipisnya mendarat di salah satu bahu Daichi yang melipat tangan di sebelah, berujar lirih tentang bagaimana dia akan merindukan tempat ini setiap musim gugur datang. Daichi bergeming mendengarkan, kepala Suga bersandar di bahunya dengan nyaman dan Daichi tak berniat menghindar.

Seperti seharusnya.

"Daichi?"

"Apa?"

Suga mencoba mendongak, enggan terdengar picisan dengan berkata bahwa dia akan lebih merindukan kesempatan dimana mereka bisa berdiri menikmati matahari terbenam. Tanpa Nishinoya, Asahi, Tanaka, garis lapangan dan segala atributnya, ketegangan menyambut datangnya bola, juga berbagai keributan di penjuru gedung aula. Dia ingin mengingat setiap hal yang tersisa, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga bila harapannya jauh dari kenyataan, bila jawaban yang diterimanya bukanlah anggukan, bila yang bersangkutan memiliki rencana yang berseberangan, atau bila Suga memang terlalu tinggi menggantungkan angan.

Dia dan Daichi tak pernah saling berucap lebih, hanya memandang dan memahami. Suga tahu dia tak perlu mengatakan apapun, sebab Daichi lebih mengerti meski hanya melalui gestur.

Seperti seharusnya.

"Terima kasih."

Daichi menyahut tanpa menoleh, "Aku kan sudah janji."

Lengannya diurai seraya beringsut merengkuh, pucuk hidungnya menyusup lembut di helaian rambut Suga, menikmati wangi yang familiar dan reaksi Suga yang menggerut jaketnya, lalu bergeser mengalihkan wajah dan berbisik di telinga pemuda itu.

"Tapi aku tidak bilang ini gratis ya."

Suga hanya balas tersenyum geli.

"Pelit."

.

.

* * *

.


End file.
